How a Demon Saved an Angel from Hell
by serinity818
Summary: When someone dies, their soul must be cleansed of its burdens before it can enter heaven. Bella committed suicide 5 years ago and now suffers the horrors of those who have died as an immortal being on Earth.Can Edwdard save her from her agony?
1. Prolouge

_**This story's rating may later change to M due to mature emotional content.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight nor all of the Twilight characters present in this story, I do however, own Luciana, Roxalina, Adeline, Tristin, Vincent, and Alistair. I do not completely own Lyla or Lora, most of who they are belongs to Venus Versus Virus. **_

"_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up…..with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold my hand"-Nickleback **_

**Prolouge (pov to be revealed later)**

The cathedral was cloaked in a blanket of silky darkness, except for the slanted rays of moonlight that came in a silvery blue, despite the multi colored stained glass windows. The moonlit alter at the end of the aisle where I stood gleamed and mocked me. I took a loathing step forward and the sound of my shoe against the snowy white marble floor echoed off the high vaulted walls and I exhaled in alert. It was the cloud of white breath that made me aware that it was unnaturally cold in the cathedral. I refused to shiver but the small hairs on the back of my neck stood up in the chill. The marble statues of saints and angels were half illuminated and half cast in shadows as I straightened my shoulders and walked slowly towards the gleaming marble alter. My footsteps made a loud, hollow sound in the stark silence. My chest constricted in dread and my eyelids fluttered closed with the sound of his cloak fluttering above me.

"You know you don't have to do this my love," his wonderful voice pleaded with me. I breathed the icy air deeply and all of my muscles relaxed at my angels voice. I would go to hell and back for him.

"No, I have to do this. Not for those filthy, undeserving vermin, but for you. This is the _only _way we can be together and I and my loved ones not die. I know that some in the future may condemn me for it, but it is the only way for you, my, and their salvation. I don't care about the pain, I'll take it. Even in the future, when it becomes the result of those put in my care, I will take the blunt of their pain." I couldn't look at him. I let the pale moonlight illuminate my face as I sealed my fate and my salvation. I heard my angel let out an anguished cry before I felt his hands on my shoulders as he spun me to face his perfect face.

"Please, my love, I'm not worth it." our foreheads touched and my heart all but flew through my ribcage.

"No, my love, I would rather suffer for you than die without you." And with that I pushed his hands away and took the two low steps up to the marble altar. I heard the loud thud of my love falling to the floor and his dry, strangled sob that tore my heart from my chest. My heart fluttered like a hummingbirds as I swung a leg over the edge of the altar and hoisted myself so I was laying on it. I could see the stained glass dome above my head depicting an army of angels (none of their precious faces as divine as my love's) pushing demons of hell back into the eternal flames. I said a silent prayer and watched as the glass above me shattered into a billion sparkling shards and my heart stopped for exactly one minute as they floated, each in their own pool of blue moonlight to shattered into multi-colored dust on the chilly floor. Even though you'd think I'd have seen the blunt of the deadly blow, I was completely protected by a sheen of pale blue light as the shards fell in slow motion. Then my fate ended and began.

My heart beat with blurring speed.

I couldn't breathe.

I was drowning.

I saw them all.

Their faces, their anguish, flashed and lingered before my closed eyes.

My body felt each blow, my joints ached, and my head felt like it was being split in two. I felt like someone was burning me with fire. My stomach was ripped out. I was slapped and punched and kicked and choked. I saw women being beaten. I saw children being molested. I saw an innocent man be completely throttled and then killed because of his race.

I writhed on the altar where I was being sacrificed. If I screamed then it was only one of the thousands I heard. If I sobbed it was lost into the sea of millions more. I clawed at my skin and was sure I had drawn blood.

I felt a fathomless and all encompassing agony run in my veins with my blood and was about to consume me when I felt a jolt of comfort and love on my hand. I clung to it like a rock, lest I be lost to the ocean of misery that lay over the entrance to hell.

As the waves of images and feelings left my body I looked up to the glassless circular opening in the cathedral.

It was snowing.

And my love was at my side.

There's a poll on my profile on who is the girl in this chapter.

Bella and Edward will be in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-see prologue for disclaimer please.**

**All pictures in profile.**

**Chapter Song- Paralyzer-Finger Eleven**

**Chapter 1-Paralyzed **

**Edward.**

Pling, pling, drip, pling, pling, drip. The everlasting staccato of my life was reflected by the ever-present rain on my window. I took a quick glance at my watch and got up to go to school, only bothering to change my shirt. I ran and waited in the car for my siblings, ignoring them when they got there and not speaking during the drive to school. When we arrived all of my siblings got out, I stayed put. I ran a hand through my hair and groaned as I got up and walked towards hell. As I sat and stared at the wall in all of my classes I couldn't help but keep hearing something about a few new students that all of the children were absolutely going insane over. After about half a class of this I blocked it all out. When the bell for lunch came and I met Alice in the hall she was reciting the Bill of Rights in Slavic. I gave her a questioning look but dropped it and proceeded after her into the lunchroom where my siblings were waiting.

That was the first time I had ever been completely star-struck in my entire existence.

Sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria was an angel. I was sure that this girl had fallen off a cloud. Her heart-shaped face was perfect in symmetry, her skin was almost as pale as mine and completely blemish free. Her dark auburn curls fell down her back and I could not tell how far they fell. But her eyes. When I saw her eyes my long dead heart could have bled with the pain I saw in those eyes. In her fathomless chocolate pools I saw a pain comparable to that of a changing vampire. I barely felt the pressure of Alice's hand as she led me to the table. I noticed that Jasper had his heads in his hands and was chanting 'so much pain' in a strained voice over and over again as Alice held him.

"Dude, what's up?" Emmett asked.

"That new girl over there is in _soo_ much pain." with that he and Alice left to go home early. My heart ached with the knowledge that my angel's pain was emotional.

I looked back to my angel and probe into her mind to find the source of her pain. There was nothing. There was absolutely nothing. For the first time I took a look at her companions. They were twin girls, about fourteen, each had their blond hair in pigtails, each one curled into one fat spiral, they were both short and I couldn't see their faces but they both wore black and pink; (outfits on profile). I let the gravity go back to the angel when I found that I couldn't read the twin's minds either. I was completely confused at this point. I just wanted to run over to her and take her in my arms and take all of her pain away. I watched as she barely acknowledged the many students that came by their table. After a few moments it was my anguish that she flipped her perfect curls over her face. I took notice that she had no food in front of her and the protectiveness came back full force. Di she not know that she was already a stick? She needed nourishment and was depriving her body of its need nutrients. My hand clenched the leg of my chair and bent the steel in a bit.

It was only when she gathered her books and got up that I realized the bell had rung. I had to force myself to go to biology. It was by the grace of god that when I arrived at my class, the empty seat that had been next to me now had the honor of beholding the presence of my angel. I inhaled her scent for the first time. Her scent was like freesias and strawberries, and lavender, frozen in snow. It completely intoxicated me. I knew that by the time that class was over I would surely be high from her scent if I wasn't already. What I found strange was that I didn't want to sink my teeth into her slender neck and claim this fascinating blood. No. This blood had to belong to an angel. This blood is much too pure and luscious to ever be drunk. This blood and it's owner were to worshipped and pampered.

I quickly took my seat. She was looking out the window and I now saw that her hair went to just above her slim waist. She wore all black clothes; black leggings, black skirt, black lace camisole, and black knit jacket). I cleared my throat to get her attention. In the most graceful and feminine movement I had ever seen she turned her head on her delicate neck, her fragile shoulder tilting up to meet her cute little chin. I was awestruck by her beauty. She raised a delicate eyebrow at me over now curiously silver eyes. I examined the color of her eyes and swear if I could have, I would have gotten an ulcer from pure bewilderment; her eyes had turned from the deep chocolate to a silvery gray. I masked my confusion and gave her my most dazzling smile.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," she was staring at me with her large, gorgeous eyes with absolutely no emotion and for the first time I felt the hell-like emotion of rejection. She, in a movement so delicate and graceful a movement that Alice could not match it, turned her head towards the front of the room.

"Isabella Swan," her voices was like a chorus of angels and snow gently falling on ice crystals. I inhaled her intoxicating scent once more and knew that I had to make this girl's whose name was beauty, whose eyes were pain, and whose body was perfection happy.

I could never have Isabella Swan. She was obviously an angel sent from heaven to torment me with everything I ever wanted, knowing that I could never have it. I would protect this girl and do everything in my power to eliminate her pain. Because, even though I had just met her and knew nothing about her, I already loved her with every damned fiber in my body and absent soul.

**Bella's pov of this will be next. The chapters will also start to get longer.**

**Reviews, though nice, will not heal Bella's pain. **

**They will however earn fast updates.**

**How does everyone think about updates every Monday and Friday? Tell me please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- THIS STORY WILL HAVE NO PERMAMENT UPDATE SCHEDULE BECAUSE I MUST BE DEPRESSED TO WRITE THIS STORY. CHAPTERS WILL BECOME LONGER THOUGH. BUT NO PROMISES**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 2 **

I didn't want to be here. I didn't need to be here.

But I was here. I was here and I was in pain and in hell and so consumed with hate and pain and loneliness that I thought for sure I would be ignited with the flames of hell any moment; though I was supposedly guaranteed heaven.

I was here in Forks, Washington because I had been told to come here. Who had told me to come here? Well, I'm not at liberty to say. (**OOOO the unknown person? ****MAYBE**!!!!!!!!!)

Anyway, I don't particularly mind being here, it's just that I was forced to bring the bubble-gum twins with me. I love Lyla and Lora, but sometimes I could just smother them in their sleep. (not really)

We had moved into the Victorian house at the end of a typical suburban street in a typical suburban neighborhood, in a typical small town. And we are now in a typical American high school.

It should say "Welcome to Purgatory" instead of "Welcome to Forks" on the sign on the edge of town.

I hate small towns because it is the exception and the root of my pain. In small towns are people who are so ignorant of the harsh realities of the world with their heads so far up unpleasant places that they simply don't acknowledge the cruelty and filthiness of the world. And it is also in small towns that the worst scum of the earth reside. For in small towns no one suspects that their neighbor is beating their wife or molesting their children. No one suspects their colleagues at work and school in small towns of running underground drug trains or emotionally/physically/sexually abusing their family or something equally despicable.

But, I digress.

Today is my first day of school as a junior at Forks High School and Lyla and Lora's first day as freshmen at the same school. It had been five years since I had last attended school and fifteen since Lyla and Lora had been. (they, though physically four years younger than me, are really so much older than me that I didn't want to think about how old they are.) They are however of the fourteen year-old state of mind and thus I have seniority over them.

I dragged my aching bones out of the wrinkled bed sheets, they stinking of the sweat I had produced during the night's nightmares and the tears from the same source. I was exhausted, but I always am. My room is the top of three floors and takes the whole floor, including the bathroom, and is all in black with white accents. (**picture on profile)** Not that I saw these colors, but I knew that they were there, instead I just saw white outlines of the furniture with Technicolor rims around them in varying degrees of brightness and strength. (**THIS WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER WHY BELLA CANT SEE COLOR)** My feet sting from the cold wood floor as I pad quietly into the bathroom. I fall into a monotonous state. I stepped under the hot spray of the shower and washed the sweat and dirt from my hair, not feeling the temperature of the water but rather going as quickly as I could. When I stepped out of the shower and stood before the mirror above the sink and wrapped a towel around me it was fogged over. I swept my hand over the wet glass to clear the fog but it immediately re-clouded. How ironic. As I watched my face in the mirror become clouded over by fog I thought how it was like how _I _was slowing fading. It had been five years, and like my blurring image in the mirror that was nothing but a pale oval surrounded by a blur of brown, was extremely close to what was left of the girl I used to be. Before I died.

I brushed my hair, dried it. brushed my teeth. Dried off, got dressed. Grabbed my bag, started down the stairs.

On the second floor I walk into the twins' room; it being all decorated in their signature colors, black and pink(again I didn't see these colors but I knew that they were there). I swear I have never seen them in any other colors. Unlike objects I saw their bodies in sepia tone except their eyes. Even though I can no longer see color I do have a very good idea of what color things are. They sleep in the same overly large bed on their backs, their doll-like faces expressionless, their platinum blond hair in the signature pigtails, the black and pink blanket lying under their entwined hands. (**rough pictures on profile along with outfits)** They looked like the photograph of dead twins from before WW1 when they photographed the dead. I went to stand at their heads and their eyes flew open at the same moment they smiled at me. Creepy. Very creepy. They just love to creep people out.

_Probably been awake an hour just waiting for this moment. _

I shook my head and left the room, leaving them to get ready. In the kitchen I made pancakes for them, the smell too much for me and I ate nothing. Instead I laid on the sofa in the living room and mentally prepared myself for the day. The pain flitted over my body, making my joints and muscles in a constant state of ache. And then there was the constant paranoia. I refused to touch anyone now, with a few exceptions. My head always hurts. I can't stand to be around people. So why go to high school? Because I look much too young to not be in high school.

I would just go and sit in class silently and ignore everyone.

I heard Lyla and Lora enter the kitchen and eat their breakfast. As they finished I headed out to the car, a black Mitsubishi Eclipse, and waited. When they were buckled in I drove us to school.

When I got out of the car Lyla and Lora were already standing together, their hands entwined as per usual, Lyla on the right and Lora on the left. They widened their eyes at me and I questioned them.

"Bella, you can't go to school with those eyes. Use the camouflage." It was then that I realized that my eyes were still the normal icy blue that made me look blind as per the usual for my kind. I quickly camouflaged them to be a simple brown color and then walked the twins into the building.

I took the twins to the office and procured our schedules and locker numbers and etcetera. I walked the girls to their first class and then headed to my own. The teacher despite my glare of death made me answer the usual questions in front of the class. Every answer I gave was a lie.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan," my last name hadn't been Swan in five years.

"Where are you from?"

"Seattle." Not even in the same state as the true answer.

"Why did you come here?"

"My parent's job," I have no parents.

"Oh, what do they do?"

"My mother works as a lawyer in La Push and my father commutes to Seattle," a well constructed lie we had planned. Few people are familiar with La Push and my fake father's job would mean he would never been seen.

"you may sit down,"

I sat in the far corner of the class and ignored the stares. I looked out the window and tried not to look like I was in pain.

It went like this until lunch, though, no other teachers made me introduce myself.

Lyla and Lora were waiting for me at the door to the cafeteria. I picked a table in the far corner while they obtained peanut butter and jelly sandwiches from the lunch line. When they sat down they both had that creepy, doll-like smile on their faces, their cat-like aqua eyes sparkling in anticipation. They had obviously had a vision. The reason that Lyla and Lora were so close despite the fact that they are twins is that they serve as the physics for our kind (the reason they are so old) and their visions are the clearest when they are close to each other. If they are too far away from each other then they will each only get half of the vision and it will be fuzzy and nondescript.

"Tell me what you saw," I told them impatiently, the constant aggravation of students coming to talk to us was causing me pain as I experienced their torments. I seemed to make a bitch of myself by brushing them off quickly and pointedly.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll see." I ignored them as a new group of students entered the cafeteria and my head was hit with the weight of their problems. I tried to control my pain but just managed to not start screaming at the splitting migraine that threatened to tear my skull open.

When the bell rang I pushed the girls along to their next class and made my way to my own; biology.

The teacher informed me where the only empty seat was and I sat quietly and looked out the window, watching the drops of rain fall slowly down the cold glass, fighting the urge to rub my aching temples and/or run from the room to shoot myself. I HATE teen angst. (**an-I love it**) A few moments later I heard the scrape of the chair next to mine. I stiffened and my senses went into overdrive. The person next to me was capable of causing me great harm, my sense told me that. But, as I had been taught I was going to verify if this person wished to cause me harm by using my real eyes.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," I turned my head slowly, my shoulder meeting my chin and arched my eyebrow at Edward Cullen. When I saw him with my real eyes it took all of my training and restraint not to run from the room. The light coming from the boy was distinctly that of a vampire, but it was somehow not as dark and as menacing as other vampires I have seen. Then I saw his intentional light. I had never before seen this kind of light. Compared to the light coming off from everyone else around this Edward Cullen was a supernova next to a firefly. **(THIS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN LATER CHAPTERS)** His intentional light was a color and frequency that I had never encountered again, but satisfied that the vampire meant me no harm at this moment I turned to the front of the room and told him my name.

If there was one vampire in this school then there had to be more. I was afraid. But I didn't know if the vampires were vegan or not, like the Frost coven. Until I found out I would keep Lyla and Lora away from school until I could tell for sure. Unfortunately, as much as I would like for this vampire to be a vegan because I had no desire to move again, I knew that the only known vegan vampires were that of Tristin's coven. However, until the possibility was confirmed or disproven I would have to be on my toes and wary. I hate not being able to see color anymore. I knew his eyes were a light color but could still not tell what color they were. Had I been able to see color I would have known by now if it was safe to be around this person or not.

When the bell rang I rushed from the room and saw Lyla and Lora standing across the hall together. When they saw me they smiled devilishly at me and I understood. This was the vision. This was what they had not told me. This also meant that the vampires were safe however.

I was very upset with the twins and quickly pulled them out to the car and had the lean against it.

"So their safe?" I asked. Every answer they gave was in unison.

"Yes."

"How many?" I sighed, rubbing my throbbing temples.

"Five in the school and two more posing as parents."

"Seven?!" I almost shouted. I mean Tristin's coven had seven as well but I never thought I would see another coven so large, not counting the Vulturi, but then the Vulturi didn't even know that they exist.

"Yes."

"Any other important things you wish to share with me?"

"Nope"

"Well, never keep something like this from me again. As long as you are with me then I am responsible for you two." I spoke to them with ice in my tone but they smiled.

"okay" they then skipped off to class. I sighed and leaned against the car, rubbing my temples.

This was going to be a fun year.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Three Months Earlier.**

**Somewhere in Oregon.**

**Lyla.**

I walked next to Lora through the halls until we came to stand at her bedroom door. We each knocked once.

"Come in," the familiar voice bid us. She had had a bad night and was still in bed.

"You summoned us?" we asked in unison.

"Yes, I am sending Bella to live by herself for a while. I think that that will be good for her. You know how Bella tends to get in trouble so I want you two to go with her. If you see anything you can call us."

We curtsied in obedience, she being the one person we had to and chose to obey. We turned around to leave and were almost out the door when she called after us.

"oh, and you do have to do as she bids you," her soprano voice told us. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes but nodded in agreement.

Three months later we moved into the new house.

We start high school again today.

This is going to be a fun year.

**XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxxxxXXxxXxxXXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxXXXxXxXXxXxxxX**

**AN- Updates will not be regular but will increase in length. All pictures will be on profile within the week. Reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTES~I promise no steady updates, I'm sorry, but I have to be a certain level of depressed to write this story and lately I have had so much shit going on in my life I have been too depressed to write. **

**The pictures didn't work. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, I do however, own Lyla, Lora, Luciana, Tristin, Adeline, Roxalina, Vincent, Alistair, Violet, Vaila, and Lily. **

**Chapter 3**

To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;

No more; and by a sleep to say we end

The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;

To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil.

WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, _Hamlet_

**Bella's Point of View**

_The waves that crushed my body were simply an accompaniment to the waves of consuming guilt that had started to burn my lungs even before I had started to drown. The icy fists of the sea washed what little of my innocence that I had left away; sentencing me for my sins. I was guilty. It had all been my fault. I had sworn on my life and now I was carrying out that solemn vow. I didn't scream, I didn't thrash in the dark water. I let the black current drag me deeper into the ocean. I hoped that it wouldn't stop when I hit the sandy floor. I hoped it would haul my pitiful form all the way to the depths of hell, were I would gladly allow the flames to lick at the wretched flesh some would call a body, to burn in purgatory for a hundred years until my sins had been repaid._

_ It was bliss, the burn of my lungs as they starved for air. The tempest of the sea writhed around me as my heart faltered. I hoped that my pain would now be alleviated, and that I may rest, my aching soul to join the precious angels that have gone ahead of me. 'to die, to sleep; to sleep: perchance to dream….." ^-----^-----^-----^----------------------------------------- _

****

My eyes flew open, the dream ending. How I wish I had died that day. I sighed and glanced over to the clock on the nightstand. It was still too early to start to get ready for school. I stumbled in the dark room and over to the old fashioned lounge sofa and pulled on the silk kimono that lay over it.

The moon outside of my window was cracked by the bare limbs of the tree that extended past the roof. The braches made the moon like it had been shattered and then hastily and poorly glued back together. The moon and I have at least one thing in common. Well, more than one when I think about it. the moon and are both lonely. The stars keep their distance; the sun forever banishes the moon from its warmth. But, the moon doesn't mind. The moon has seen the pain of the world and exists only to shed a scrap of light where the sun fails it. And, like the moon, I lay in a grave of darkness.

I turn towards the stairs and descend, not taking any care to be quiet. I know that the twins are awake. I can feel a slight prick on the back of my neck that tells me that someone is waiting. I cautiously walk down the hallway to their room. I lean my back against their door, listening. Everything is quit. The hallway is dark except for the silvers of moonlight that have escaped from the confines of the curtains that cover the windows.

Slowly, I turn the door handle, opening the door by applying more pressure with my back, letting it have more of my weight. The door, as most doors of old house do, creaked on its antique hinges. How cliché that sounded in my mind. Very much like a horror novel isn't it? I almost smiled. I quickly spun and walked into the room and dove into the bed, the twins squealed in surprise and bolted into a corner while I settled into the warm places their bodies had been, snickering to myself.

"That was not very nice Isabella," their soprano voices tinkled, always in unison.

"No, but it wasn't very nice what you did yesterday either my darlings." I sighed and removed myself from the room, going downstairs to start making their breakfast.

The blinking orange light from the answering machine froze my blood.

Their was only one person who would call us.

And for only one reason.

I practically sprinted to the machine, hastily pressing the message button.

_You have 1 unheard message (beep)_

_ Bella, _

Her perfect voice filled the room like an angel speaking from heaven

_You must not let Lyla and Lora bully you so._

_ I just called to inform you that this coven is safe. Tristin and Nickolay have met them before. I believe Nickolay even spent a few years with the leader of the coven, Carlisle, I believe his name was, anyway, I'm not telling you to make friends, but do please try to be civil._

_ Of course you know this is not the only reason I called. _

_ I'm sorry Bella. I tried. I really did. Roxalina got to her too late. I took all of the brunt of it when they finally got her here, but it was too late, she wasn't strong enough to handle it. _

_ Adeline sends her love. (click)_

I groaned angrily into the sofa cushion and threw the receiver of the phone. A major hazard of being one of us is that when a human you have seen starts to become one of us and dies in the process, you can't help but feel personally responsible.

A small, cool hand landed on my back. Lora, the quieter one of the two, more serious and reserved, though more apathetic.

"Do not distress Isabelle; it is not a rare occurrence,"

"Humph, of course Lora, it is just simply the stupidity of the situation that irks me to exhaustion. And why did you call me Isabelle?"

"Because in that context it was more appropriate to have a consonant sounding word than a lighter, vowel ending word."

"Always the logical one. Lyla would have simply suggested I eat some chocolate." She smiled.

Breakfast was made and showers were had. Clothes were donned and homework was readied. If I could maintain this routine then I just might not go insane.

It was halfway to school when the wave hit me. the car swerved and my hands started to shake. I pulled the car over. It was starting to rain as I dashed form the vehicle and into the lush green forest. The pain with tearing at my chest, splitting my skull in two. I found a semi-dry spot on the ground and let myself fall. I wrapped my arms around my knees and breathed in slowly. Sometimes, if you can catch it, you can avoid the pain for a little while longer. I focused on the sounds of the forests around me and the cold, wet air that filled my aching lungs.

Images flashed before my eyes. A bleeding wrist. A swollen eye. A fist coming into contact with tender flesh. Legs kicked at my ribs and cracks were heard and felt. My hair was pulled out, I was being slapped. Tears and blood mingled to cloud my vision in red. A malicious laugh was heard before something sharp was plunged into my back. Blackness followed sudden peace.

Someone, somewhere, had just died. And I had experienced their pain. their soul was now untroubled, completely clean, and could enter heaven.

****

**The next update will actually be either later tonight or tomorrow if I have the time.**

**Reviews will get a faster update.**


End file.
